elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Narri
|Base ID = }} Narri is a Nord found in Falkreath. Background Narri is the servant of Valga Vinicia, the owner of Dead Man's Drink. She lives a rather mundane life, cleaning and tending to the tavern's patrons. She often wishes she could go out on an adventure, but laments that she could not leave Valga alone. Narri has an eye for looks as well, and will comment to a male Dragonborn: "Shor's bones, a handsome man in Falkreath!" or to a female Dragonborn "You're going to have the men around here wrapped around your finger in no time." Conversations We should hire Tekla Narri "At some point we should hire Tekla on here. If she could just spend less time serving Dengeir..." Valga "Ah, I wish I could afford to pay you both, Narri, I really do." War never changes Tekla: "Narri, do you think the war will ever end?" Narri: "I think the war is just an excuse. If it does end there will be a new reason and a new place." Tekla: "But what about the banning of Talos worship? Isn't that worth fighting about?" Narri: "I don't know about you, , but all my prayers are silent and who I pray to is still my own to decide." Same Argument Dengeir: "Narri! This mead tastes like water and the meat has gone off." Narri: "The mead is same as it ever was and the meat is fresh, maybe your sense of taste has "gone off."" Dengeir: "The impertinence! You never would have talked to me like that when I was Jarl." Narri: "We had this same argument every week, even when you were Jarl." Don't call me that Bolund: "Hey gossip, bring me a drink." Narri: "Bolund, you're going to die of thirst if you keep calling me that." Interactions Rescue Mission Narri may be the target of a kidnapping in this Companions radiant quest. Trivia *She is one of the few characters who wear the rare Tavern Clothes. *In the Creation Kit, she is the sister of Tekla. However, this is not mentioned in the game. *If Valga is killed, the only line she will say is "Get out of here. I'm in no mood to talk." *The name "Narri" can also be translated into "Jester" in Finnish. *If Valga or Tekla is killed by the Dragonborn, Narri will hunt them down for "killing a member of her clan" and demand an apology. If the Dragonborn refuses to apologize three times, she will attempt to kill them. *While she is not a marriage candidate, if one wears an Amulet of Mara, she will say "An Amulet of Mara? You're not married? Surprising." *If the Dragonborn steals from Dead Man's Drink, she will send hired thugs to kill them. If they kill her after killing the Thugs, the Dragonborn will receive a letter from Solaf, thanking them for killing her. If she is reanimated and then disintegrates, the Dragonborn will receive a letter from the Jarl of Falkreath saying that Narri left the Dragonborn a sum of 300 in her will. *If Narri is killed, Tekla will send hired thugs after the Dragonborn. Appearances * de:Narri es:Narri pl:Narri ru:Нарри Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Characters